<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Like Me (I'm Never Satisfied) by SegaBarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255500">You're Like Me (I'm Never Satisfied)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett'>SegaBarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closure, F/M, Sex, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:46:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton rises from the ashes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The_Newbies Hamilton Fanfic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Like Me (I'm Never Satisfied)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts">arbitrarily</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton, and I make no money from this.</p><p>Thank you Chaosprincess for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the old legend, they said that a Phoenix would rise from the ashes, but Alexander Hamilton couldn’t picture that right now, no matter how hard he tried. Hell, he probably wouldn’t believe it if he looked up and felt ashes scorching his cheeks from above.</p><p>There wasn’t a Phoenix at the end of it all, but there was Angelica.</p><p>She had that same look that she’d had the day they met, the one that made it look like she didn’t care at all.</p><p>But now he knew better, and maybe he always had.</p><p>“I ruined everything,” he told her, finding it odd to look her in the face now of all fines, used to looking at a letter and allowing his pen to do the work first. A lot had changed since he had been propelled by bravado rather than reflection and regret.</p><p>“Eliza’s...” Angelica started, looking for a word seemingly to describe her sister’s reactions, maybe, or her eventual decision, or her nature perhaps. When she couldn’t find one she shrugged instead. “Finished, maybe, with you,” she said finally, “but maybe that wasn’t the moment that was meant to be, anyway.”</p><p>“It was a lucky dodge, then.”</p>
<p>
“You’re a lucky man, Alexander.”</p><p>He didn’t quite know how to react when she leaned in to press her lips against his, but his hands seemed to flock up of their own will and find a happy home on the small of her back.</p><p>Her tongue found his and he came to the conclusion that it had indeed been a lucky dodge; if he hadn’t stepped to where - had it been right or left, now, the bullet whizzing past his head and spiking itself into the adjoining tree, and did it matter?</p><p>“Ever since that moment,” Angelica told him in an odd, far away, narrative sort of tone, “i haven’t been able to forget you, though I always knew that I should.” Her hands on his hips, sliding down his chest. “Is this wrong?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure anymore,” Hamilton admitted. “But maybe You’re right. Maybe it was meant to be us all along.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So what now?”</p><p>Still naked, entwined, her voice in his ear and his mind racing.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“Well, you said there’s a million things you haven’t done... do you plan on doing them anytime soon? Do you plan on doing them with me?”</p><p>“I plan on doing a lot with you,” Hamilton replied, rolling his neck and feeling his pulse race. “That depends on what you’re ready to do with me.”</p><p>“Take over the world, maybe?” Angelica replied, leaning in to press her lips to one of his fingers. </p><p>“Sounds like a risky business,” Hamilton replied, settling in with his head on her shoulder, feeling safe. That was the main thing – he felt safe, and hopefully she did, too. It had been a long time since that first meeting but it seemed as if she hadn’t changed at all. Maybe he had been the one who had changed.</p><p>Maybe they both had, or maybe they had stayed exactly the same.</p><p>“We could do it, if we work together,” Angelica reminded him. “There’s nothing that we can’t do. After all...” She ran her hand down his chest, all over again. “Neither of us will stop until we get there. Not until we’re satisfied and that…”</p><p>“Is what we’ll be chasing for the rest of our lives.” A time that just the day before seemed a much closer time. He felt a burst of renewal, a resurgence of ambition that had never really dampened, just ended overgrown with weeds for a while. Everything seemed right, even if everything seemed only a step away, a step ahead.</p><p>The step they would cross over together, at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>